El mejor día de pascua
by Luu1225
Summary: El día de pascua a llegado, y Bunnymund esta más que ocupado y con Jack haciéndole el día más difícil a cada segundo y ahora la visita de Cupido y Sandy se la ponen más difícil además hay un secreto entre dos de los guardianes. ¿Que será?


N/T: Holis, regrese con una historia algo cómica, rara, romántica bueno poquito pero bastante linda. Por el día de pascua que ya paso, lamento la tardanza pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Espero y les guste. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hago historias tontitas que me gustan hihi~

Una vez más la pascua estaba a punto de llegar, y claramente el más ocupado era "Bunny" uno de los ahora cinco guardianes que están a cargo cada uno de algo muy importante.

Norte, o mejor conocido como "Santa Claus" el encargado de repartir regalos las noches del 25 de diciembre. El hada de los dientes la encargada de recolectar los dientes de los niños y dejar como siempre una moneda debajo de su almohada. Bunny o como todos los conocían "el conejo de pascua" quien escondía huevos de dulce el día de pascua. Y estaba Sandy quien para muchos niños era el que se encargaba de sus sueños y de mantenerlos tranquilos y serenos sin pesadilla alguna, cada uno tenía una tarea y esa igual era proteger a los niños de Pitch conocido por todos los infantes como el "Coco"

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el nuevo integrante de los guardianes Jack frost. Quien para muchos era desconocido, y para otros inexistente. Pero existía y era uno de los guardianes, su tarea como guardián era hacer que el invierno prevaleciera claro en su correspondiente época. Aunque le encantaba hacer nevar cuando menos la gente lo esperaba.

En fin, cada uno tenía una tarea pro este día era la tarea más importante para conejo quien preparaba las toneladas de huevos que tenía que llevar a bastantes ciudades y esconder para que los niños, y adultos los buscarán y disfrutaran, muchos años haciendo a misma tarea cada año y siempre se quedaba con el buen sabor de boca de ver a los niños felices, de escuchar risas y verlos buscar en todas partes, en cada rincón.

Pero, dejando a un lado todo lo que significaba pascua para el que se concentraba en que todos los huevos estuvieran listos pero como en todo buen día de pascua que marchaba bien tenía que a ver un inconveniente. Y ese inconveniente tenía nombre y era…

-¡Jack!- Exclamo el inmenso conejo cuando notó la cantidad de nieve que había en la madriguera, y el causante era más ni menos que el travieso espíritu del invierno que se paseaba de árbol en árbol observando la rabieta que el australiano hacia.

-Hahaha vamos colita de algodón diviértete- Dijo entre risas antes de saltar hacia otro árbol. Entre más saltos daba más nieve dejaba en su alrededor y con esto el ceño fruncido de conejo aparecía cada vez más.

-Vete a molestar a otro, estoy demasiado ocupado- Contesto antes de confirmar que ora cantidad de huevos estaba lista para llevar a una de las entradas.

No había calma, ni serenidad este día. Estaba demasiado ocupado, bueno demasiado era una cosa este día era su día de traer felicidad, risas, sonrisas a todos los niños, adultos entre más pero claro estaría Jack metiendo las narices donde no lo llamaban.

Y que claro había cabrear a Bunnymund al punto de querer atraparlo y atarlo contra un árbol hasta que pascua terminará pero ni para eso tenía tiempo pintaba huevos a mano también así que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo en alguien como Jack.

Lo minutos pasaron hasta que otras dos presencias se hicieron presente en la madriguera donde Jack y conejo se encontraban era más ni menos que Sandy que no venía solo si no con alguien más no era alguien que Jack conocía ¿Quién era?

-Conejo tiempo sin vernos- Exclamo el hombre de cabellos rojos y un pantalón blanco con una camisa de botones blanca como el pantalón y una corbata con un estampado de corazones.

-Cupido, ¿Qué te trae a la madriguera?- Contesto conejo con un movimiento de orejas se dio la vuelta quedando de frente con el más bajo Sandy y el hombre un poco más alto que ya no era desconocido, era más ni menos que Cupido dios del amor. ¿Qué hacía por ahí? Febrero había pasado y tardaría unos cuantos meses más en que nuevamente llegara el 14.

-Ah, bueno. Escuchar de boca de unos cuantos sobre la llegada de un nuevo Guardián me tenía inquieto por conocerlo. Y, ¿Dónde está?- Dijo. En su rostro se mostraba que estaba ansioso por saber quién era y como era claramente.

-Oh, hablas de él. El fastidioso es…-Antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpido por una el golpe de una bola de nieve detrás de su cabeza sabía muy bien de quien había sido no tenía que pensarlo dos veces.

-¿A quién llamas fastidioso, Canguro- Lo había dicho bien, nuevamente había dicho la palabra que tanto molestaba a bunny. Claro que la había dicho si no, el ceño de este no se había fruncido más.

-Llamo fastidioso, al pequeño, molesto, fastidioso, hijo de…- La boca de Conejo fue tapada con algo de bruma dorada obvio de Sandy quien no se veía para nada feliz de escuchar a alguien decir una grosería.

-Oh, en serio. Sandy no lo hubieras detenido quería escuchar todo lo que "colita de algodón" tenía que decir para mí- Nuevamente estaban peleando como aquella vez en donde estaban a punto de nombrar a Jack como nuevo guardián.

Cupido observaba a los dos individuos pelear y claro a Sandy en medio de ellos tratando de detener su pelea. Si bien, él sabía sobre el amor y la amistad y lo que veía entre los dos le parecía algo raro. No dudo dos veces en acercarse invocando a dos pequeños angelitos para que ayudaran al espíritu de los sueños que se encontraba en una situación realmente incomoda.

Los pequeños querubines separaron a Jack y Bunny para poder hacerlos dejar de pelear. Sandy se veía calmado.

En fin ahora el espíritu de los sueños se limito a tocar el hombro de Jack y hacerle ver que había alguien nuevo y que se presentara.

-Oh, lo siento. No soy muy bueno con las presentaciones, Soy Jack guardián y espíritu del invierno y tú eres…- En un intento fallido de adivinar quién era simplemente se resigno a ser interrumpido por el hombre de cabellos rojos.

- Cupido, Dios del amor. Es un placer Jack Frost- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia acerco su mano y con un amistoso estrechamiento de manos y una sonrisa amable de ambos.

- ¿Y, que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto Conejo mirando al hombre de corbata de corazón.

-Nada en especial, tenía curiosidad de saber a quien había escogido el hombre de la luna. Y veo que no se equivoco según escuche hubo hace unos meses un revuelo contra Pitch- Termino la frase y solo recibió un asentimiento de los tres guardianes.

-Pero, dejemos eso a un lado. Tu, que haces en especial…- Pregunto Jack con curiosidad de saber quién era el hombre delante de él. Pero, acaso no había escuchado sobre el amor y eso.

-Hablas de mi trajo, bueno es difícil de explicar- Carraspeo la parte trasera de su cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo. Pero antes de seguir rompiéndose la cabeza para saber cómo explicarlo Sandy sugirió algo. A lo que Cupido sonrió y asintió.

-Sería de mucha ayuda Sandy- Dijo y antes de seguir hablando el protector de los sueños utilizo su bruma dorada para formar varias formas entre ellas un gran corazón.

-Mi trabajo es unir a las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, o al menos hacer que estén seguros y aun mantengan esperanza en el amor. Al igual que en la amistad, a veces se presentan conflictos pero siempre hay una solución- Conforme hablaba la bruma de Sandy hacia formas, amigos, una pareja, dos personas destinadas a estar juntas. Entre más.

-Y, ¿Cuál eso?- Pregunto Jack ansioso de saber lo que era.

-Amor…- Contesto Cupido deslizando un corazón hecho con brumas de Cupido. Una bruma roja casi igual a la de Sandy o Pitch.

Lo que Jack veía le parecía totalmente impresionante, y muchas cosas no lo impresionaban pero conocer sobre nuevas cosas le hacía tener los ojos enterrados en lo que se formaba con la bruma de ambos.

-Pero, no tienes alguna cosa exacta para unir a las personas- Pregunto Jack nuevamente ansioso por saber más.

-Oh, hablas de estas- En un parpadeo mostró su arco de color rosa y las flechas blancas con una figura en forma de corazón en la punta.

-Vaya, ¿qué hacen o qué?- Pregunta tras pregunta Cupido sonreía ante la curiosidad de Jack.

-Enamoran a las personas, en pocas palabras las unen para toda la vida. Estén o no estén destinadas. Son peligrosas eso si te digo- Y antes de decir algo más la bruma desapareció y miro al conejo gigante que estaba al lado de Jack observando lo que se formaba con la bruma dorada de Sandy, lo miraba con curiosidad pero si el ya sabía lo que él hacía. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Bien, mucho parloteo es hora de dejar los huevos en los túneles- Dijo Bunny encaminándose entre saltos hacia los dichos túneles que fue seguido con Jack volando encima de el.

-Hey, planeo ayudarte- Dijo volando más rápido hacia allá, pero Bunny sabía o al menos eso creía que el no iba ayudar si no hacer más alboroto y de seguro provocar algún inconveniente.

-Oh, no tú no ayudarás. ¡Solo vas a empeorar las cosas!- Conejo esta vez se puso en cuatro atas y corrió a prisa para alcanzarlo o adelantarse. Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de ambos Sandy y Cupido. Que simplemente sonrieron levemente y se quedaron en silencio hasta que desaparecieron.

Cupido les observo hasta que se fueron, algo le inquietaba y no sabía muy bien lo que era pero se trataba de esos dos y tenía que descubrirlo a cualquier costo.

Las horas pasaron y en menos de esas horas escucho risas de los niños que habían encontrado huevos de pascua y ahora disfrutaban de eso. Sandy quien ahora estaba disfrutando con Cupido de escuchar esos sonidos emitidos por los niños, sus risas eran música para los oídos de Sandy.

-Oye, Sandy ¿Dónde están Bunny y Jack?- Pregunto con curiosidad el dios del amor.

La respuesta de él fue formar un árbol y la madriguera donde conejo trabajaba y donde pasaba casi todo el tiempo. Cupido agradeció con una sonrisa y le pidió acompañarlo de nuevo allá.

Fue un viaje rápido, cuando se toparon con sonidos de unos leves ronquidos que se emitían cerca de donde ellos estaban caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrarse con Bunny dormido al igual que Jack que dormía encima del estomago del australiano. Se veían que dormían plácidamente o que tenían un buen sueño eso notó a primera vista el protector de los sueños Sandy.

-Sandy, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?- Sonrió pidiendo al más bajo un pequeño favor. A lo siguiente este asintió y escucho con atención lo que pedía no era difícil. Lanzo una leve porción de bruma dorada sobre los dos dormilones para que se formara lo que estaban soñando.

En segundos apareció y lo que se formo dejo sin palabras a ambos, la figura de Jack y Bunny jugando el uno con el otro así como después ambos abrazándose el uno al otro. No de manera de amistad si no algo más. Observaron eso hasta que decidieron que fue suficiente y ambos sonrieron de forma socarrona.

-Vaya…- Dijo suavemente Cupido antes de mirar a Sandy que se encontraba igual de sorprendido o más que el. –Guardemos el secreto, apuesto a que ellos no quieren que nadie lo sepa-

En seguida recibió una sonrisa y una forma de "ok" formada por la bruma de Sandy quien estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Guardar el secreto de ambos guardianes que ellos creían era un amor prohibido, no porque ambos fueran hombres pero además de eso no tenía que tener aprobación de nadie simplemente que llevaran las cosas con calma en fin guardar el secreto esperar a que ambos decidieran confesar sus sentimientos porque algo estaban seguro y de eso no dudaban Cupido y Sandy ambos sienten lo mismo y no podían negarlo.

Cupido se había despedido de Sandy, quien ahora solo esperaba a que ambos dormilones despertaran que no tardaron mucho y en seguida cuando se despertaron se separaron y se miraron fijamente Jack se alejo en seguida de Bunny y se sentó en un árbol.

Después de todo, fue un maravilloso día de pascua.

N/T: Espero y les haya gustado, acepto quejas, reviews, lo que sea. Una vez más gracias por leer.


End file.
